Welcome to the Wayne Family
by Nehszriah
Summary: Drabble series. Eventual MicahMolly. Eventually. For now, let's just stick to the cuteness.
1. She is My Sister

I do not own _Heroes_, despite this being written within an hour of me finishing the finale. Foosha.

* * *

So... yeah.

My name is Micah. I can talk to machines. They tell me what's going on and I in turn can ask them to do things for me. This means that I don't really talk to girls, ever. I have no need. If I've got a computer with me, everything's cool.

Well, I talk to one, not including my mom. Moms don't count. I talk to one girl, other than my mom. No one else. I can't help it. She sort of lives down the hallway from me.

It was a little strange at first when we moved to Minnesota, just my parents, me and her. The old lady with the snooty temper that cried a lot about the flying guy gave us new names and money to start over. As we moved into the St. Paul suburban home, we became the Wayne family. Mom and Dad were supposedly only married for two months when they decided to move. I had been raised by my dad and she was raised by my mom. That was the story we were told to tell people when they asked. We came from Kalamazoo and there were even fake school records for me and for her.

"Julian!" calls my mom. "You're going to be late for school!"

Oh, I hate my new name. It doesn't fit me at all.

"Coming!" I shout. Quickly, I grab my stuff from around my room. I cram into my bag a laptop, some comic books and a couple of art supplies. Swinging open the door, I come within inches of slamming right into her. I'm sure that she saw my face turn a little red. She scared me!

"You coming Julian?" she asks.

"Don't call me that," I grumble, shifting past her. She's not my sister, no matter how much my parents want me to pretend.

"You call me Rachel."

Kryptonite! She got me!

"You look like a Rachel," I respond. That was weak. I could hear my computer laughing at me.

"Yeah, right."

So I only talk to one girl. She lives down the hall and we're supposed to share a bathroom and a last name. I don't know why she was sent with us. I think she hates me.

I get hit in the back of the head with something that I am sure is girly, fluffy and pink and immediately decide that yeah, she does hate me.

Rats.


	2. He's So Weird

Here's the new chapter folks! Just to make sure everyone knows, the chapters are going to be short. I wanted pocket-sized bits of fun, but I might end up throwing in something with close to a two thousand word count. I do not own Heroes.

* * *

My new brother is weird.

We're in the same class at school and people keep on asking if we're really related. Well, yeah, I guess so. I had wanted to go to with Officer Parkman to Iowa so that I could be a big sister, but when I asked Dr. Suresh if I could do that, he said that I couldn't. He said that I would be safer living in Minnesota, pretending that the strong lady was my mom and that her husband and son were my step family. He just doesn't think Officer Parkman can protect me by reading minds. He helped save me from the Boogeyman, right? Until I can visit in the summer, I'm stuck in Minnesota with new parents and a really, really weird new brother.

Micah is such a show-off. Just because he can talk to machines and I just find people is no reason to tease me. I was playing a word game online the other day and he had the computer go crazy on me. About fifty bazillion windows kept on popping up and I couldn't get rid of them! I was drying my hair yesterday and he can apparently talk to that too, because the power level kept on switching from high to low.

At least I always win at hide-and-seek.

My new parents are really nice though. Ms. Nikki is really cool. She's really strong and is somehow able to do everything that a mom should be able to do... except crafts. That's okay though. Mr. D.L. is funny. He was pretty scary at first because the first time I saw him, he was almost dead. After a while of getting to know him, I figured he was an alright guy. He scares me though, when he walks through doors and things like that. I don't think Micah is even used to it. It's a good thing Ms. Nikki told me that he would never go into my room without warning me first. That would have been just a little creepy.

They're really cool, but Micah is still really weird. He reads comic books and is always with the laptop computer Ms. Nikki's dad gave him. He takes it apart too, just to put it back together. People at school call him names like "geek", "nerd" and "dork". I don't really like the last one, but he says that they can call him the other two all they want. The girls at school think he's a loser and that I shouldn't hang around him. I think, somehow, they can sense our powers. Somewhere they can feel that he can change things and that my power is just something that stays inside of me. Dr. Suresh called it "benign". I think that's why I'm the popular one and Micah has three friends, one of them being me. Somehow, those in our school without powers can tell that I can cause no harm, while Micah can cause the entire world to go crazy by turning off the machines. I guess it is a good thing Micah is really weird and reads all those comic books and stuff. Without him being a Hero, I don't think the world would get very far.

Now if only I can get him to shut up about being Batgirl and Robin for Halloween, things would be good.


	3. Battlefront Blues

Here is a chapter that I would like to thank my brother for proof-reading and nit-picking, just because he is a Battlefront junkie. I do not own Heroes. Oh, next chapter, I swear is going to be longer. Promise. Points go to whoever understands this chapter in its entirety.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Molly asked as she walked through the living room. Micah and his two friends, Barry and Frank, were sitting around the television set, laughing as the photon blasters controlled by Frank's game controller exploded a Wampa. The remains of junk food were scattered everywhere around the boys, creating the effect similar to a hurricane of nearly-empty chip bags.

"Go away Rachel, we're doing guy stuff!" Barry snapped. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Hey, only I'm allowed to talk to my sister like that," Micah said, concentrating on trying to play the video game without manipulating the console. Barry pouted, his large body slumping into the couch. Frank did not answer, as he was chanting "Wampa" under his breath and had his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Boys are idiots," Molly sighed. She sat on the couch between Barry and Micah and watched as the round ended.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Frank asked Molly once they were waiting for the new level to load.

"Never mind," Molly sighed. "Julian, can I please play?"

"Why would you want to play?"

"I want to."

"Okay then," Micah shrugged, handing Molly his controller. The level finished loading and out came the Gungans en mass.

"Now, the point of this mode is to blast all the Gungans you can into smithereens," Micah explained as Molly's character spawned. "You need to get…"

"I think I can figure it out," Molly said, taking an experimental shot with her wrist cannon.

Two minutes later, she got the kill record.

Micah, Frank and Barry were floored. They stared at Molly in awe.

"I'm playing on your team next!" Barry said, swiping the controller from Frank. Micah shook his head and gently brushed his mind with the console. Up came the Ewoks, ripe and ready for smashing. His sister was going down.

"Oh! They're so cute!" Molly squealed as she saw the fuzzy creatures wander across the battlefield. "Are they our allies or are we saving them from something?"

"No, we're killing 'em," Barry laughed, taking out two at once with a thermal detonator.

A few more minutes and Molly won the traitor award.

Frank and Barry could not figure out for the life of them as to exactly why Julian kept on laughing for the rest of the afternoon. All three of them kept on taking turns getting their butts handed to them in video games! It was a mystery indeed. Maybe it was something that all ten-year-old boys from Michigan had. Whatever it was, it always seemed to be worth it whenever Rachel would cry over those darn Ewoks.


	4. Children are Cruel

I almost hit a thousand words on this one. Joy and rapture, eh? I do not own _Heroes_.

* * *

I always knew she would get herself into trouble one of these days.

Molly's a girl, no two ways about it. I can see how fierce she is when she beats my friends' butts at video games, but she still watches movies that purposely make her cry or have some brain-dead girl as the heroine and wears pink. Her room became a haven for cute magical creatures over time, unicorns, faeries and sprites. She is girly. Big mistake. She made herself a walking target.

Les Noosan and his band of idiots never cared about who you were, but when he singled you out, there was noting you could do. He never did that to me, but when he saw how Molly was basically a girl, totally harmless, he struck. I at least stuck with Barry and Frank. Molly moved from group to group, often ending up walking the halls and grounds of our school alone. Being fifth graders, we were the oldest kids in the elementary school and none questioned us on the playground. The lunch moms figured we were old enough to play nice, so the first graders got the extra attention that would have normally gone towards the situation at hand.

Barry, Frank and I had been sitting underneath one of the old pine trees when we noticed what was going on. Molly screamed. It wasn't too loud, but it was enough to make me jump.

"Hey, wasn't that Rachel?" I asked, jumping up from my spot. I almost ripped the comic book I had been reading. Barry stood up too and looked around since he was a head taller than both Frank and me.

"Oh, I'm not going over there," he squeaked. "It's Les."

"Les?" I asked. Frank pulled on my wrist so that I fell down into the soft bed of old pine needles.

"You haven't been here long enough to know, Julian," he said in a low voice. "Les is _the_ bully of the school. Me and Barry have already been targeted. Trust me; you don't want to get on his bad side."

I ignored him. I jumped up and ran towards the source of Molly's scream. Les was standing there with about five other kids, all of them looking really, really stupid. Les was tall, taller than Barry, and held Molly's hardcover notebook in his hands. Molly was good at writing and drawing, well I thought so, and Les was ripping apart her notebook as if it were pieces of scrap.

"Let go of my notebook Les!" Molly demanded. She was close to crying. Les ripped a page from the book and laughed.

"You're new here," he said. "Sometimes you need to understand some things in order to survive."

"I never bothered you!" Molly shouted. Les just laughed again and mocked a little drawing Molly had made of Officer Parkman before tearing it out of the book. Sure it wasn't the best drawing, but it was still not his to destroy.

"Hey! What did she ever do to you!?" I shouted. Molly, Les and the other guys looked at me. Kryptonite… no backing out now.

"So now I've got both the new kids here," Les laughed. He walked up to me and held out the notebook in front of me. "Want it? Take it." I reached out for the book and he snatched it away.

"Give that back!" I said. I was really mad now. I couldn't even jump up to where Les was holding the book. I wonder how many times he had to fail the fifth grade in order to get so tall?

"You two aren't even siblings. Why are you defending her? She's just a girl," Les said.

"…because heroes never let a wrong go unpunished."

Yeah… that was a really stupid thing to say. Everyone but Molly laughed and Les began to walk away, taking Molly's notebook with him.

"This will be nice to read during silent reading," he said. The bell rang and it was time to go into class again. Five minutes and we'd be late.

"Julian…" Molly whispered. "There's things in that book he can't read! I wrote everything in there! Now your mom and dad are going to be so mad at me! We might need to call Uncle Noah to relocate us!"

"Not if I can help it," I said. I have dealt with bullies before when I lived in Las Vegas, but then I had a junkyard of old signs to help me out. I quickly looked around to see what I could possibly do. I picked up a dirt clod and threw it at Les. A dirt clod. At least it wasn't a rock! I could have thrown one of those too, but those really hurt. The dirt clod hit Les in the back of his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and stared at me. He was ticked.

"What did you just do?" he asked angrily. I gulped and could hear Barry and Frank yelling at me to run. I stood there silently instead. Got to defend family, right?

"I threw a dirt clod at you," I said. Les stopped walking when he was about five feet away from me and tossed Molly's notebook in my gut. It would have been fine if the binding wasn't so hard, but the corner hit me and it hurt. I didn't drop the notebook though! I still was holding it when Molly came up to me to take it back. She smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said. You know, I almost expected a rock to come flying at my head. To my luck though, no rock came. Molly, Frank, Barry and I just decided to be a little late to class, that's all.

See? There's more to being a hero than rigging votes and slicing people with swords. Ew. I almost forgot about that too.


End file.
